Welcome to America
by April-M
Summary: [W.I.P R&R] Welcome to American Wizarding culture and the Mayflower School for Wizards that the Marauders, minus peter, and Lily will be spending the next 6 months at. Laugh along with the British as they discover how crazy the Americans really are!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ended the start-of-term feast with a flourish and waved students to begin their meals. He knew what many of the newly come seventh years were anticipating and purposely held back the results until dinner was served and eaten. He hoped the disappointed students would be too full of food and drowsy to put up an argument. After all, it was mostly Gryffindors who had won the contest; not that he was overly surprised.

The ceiling of the Great Hall bore a clear sky, dark blue in color with wisps of black to represent the starry night sky, more darkened with the clouds that enveloped it. Floating candles lit the dark hall, but still left the room with an eerie feeling only accomplished in a castle as old as Hogwarts.

"Bit chilly eh?" James Potter commented, looking around the hall. He had of course piled a monstrous load of food onto his plate including five each of chicken wings, whole potatoes, tablespoons of corn, pieces of steak, and cups of pumpkin juice. Sirius Black, his closest friend, held a smaller, but similar plate. Remus Lupin, the third member of their group called the Marauders, did not each much for he had filled up on treats from the witches cart on the train. Peter Pettigrew ate the same amount as James; unsurprising to the others.

Lily Evans, the love of James's life, then appeared at their side, eyebrow raised indignantly. "Eat much?"

"A growing man must eat his MEAT!" James snickered in a false Scottish accent, flashing his Head Boy badge at her. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year, eh?"

Lily almost blushed, shutting James up immediately, who had been expecting a snappy retort or something of that nature. Never a blush. She merely walked away this time.

Remus laughed. "Charming."

"I think Evans may be warming up to you mate," Sirius snickered. "Well… Maybe not but it's always something to look forward to."

"And what about you and Polly?" Peter asked, smirking.

"That," Sirius said pointing at Peter. "Is none of your business."

The others laughed and continued with their supper.

"But if you must know, I dumped her when I found out she was from France and was returning soon for school at Beauxbatons Academy. You know how those Frenchies are… Shaving and nude beaches. I simply wouldn't be able to compete with other men gawking at her nakedness. And foreigners have always been quite the large NO in my book."

Remus pushed his plate away, still full of food. "NO LONGER HUNGRY!"

"I apologize but you know it's true. HEY!" Sirius roared when Remus dumped a pitcher of pumpkin juice all over his meal. "Honestly if one of us can't eat… None of us can." He sighed, resigned, and then snatched another pitcher and dumped it over James's plate… Accidentally pouring some over his head when he went to take another bite of his meal.

James then tackled Sirius to the floor, Peter and Remus roaring with laughter.

Dumbledore sighed to himself as the students skirmished. "God help the Americans."

**One**

"But Mrs. Watson, what are we supposed to _do _with them!" April Merriwether exclaimed, exasperated as she tried to concentrate on her work but with no success.

July, her twin sister, had to agree. "I have to agree. This is quite unusual, isn't it? Surely we have nothing in common with them. I mean come on…"

Mrs. Watson, the Shielding teacher at the Mayflower Wizarding School of the United States, tried to hide her grin at the students expressions of being informed that they would play host to the students of an English Wizarding school for six months of their final school year. The immediate response had been total silence for about a full minute or so straight. No one had known what to say because this was the first time that an over-seas exchange program would take place. Except none of the American students were leaving for England. No, it seemed as if the British Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had wanted to set up a program where his top students could experience life in another Wizarding culture.

"Well, I personally won't be wanting to drag some foreigner around by a leash for six months," April snorted.

"You don't exactly have a choice, April." Mrs. Watson warned her student. She had been April and July Merriwether's teacher since they had first come to school when they were eight years old. Now they were seventeen and she smiled over the fact that she had the unique privilege of watching them grow up year after year. They were very talented young ladies, each in their own way. April had excelled so greatly in her wandless magic course that she took the advanced course in wandless magic for this school year. July was almost the exact opposite, wanting to enter the Foreign Relations department of the Congressional Board of Magic.

"Oh cram it, Apes. I think it will be wicked cool to have kids from England here for most of the school year…" July remarked.

But the girls did lack some in their personalities and we not without their own faults- April more so than her twin. April was occasionally rude and snobbish, sarcastic at times. She had a tendency to be unkind towards others and was a prankster at Mayflower. July was, for the most part, an all-around great student and friendly person. But she did get into her fair share of trouble along with her sister and her defense was that she was forced into going along.

"Now at least your sister has a considerable amount of intelligence," Mrs. Watson said, grinning slightly. But only slightly. "Okay everyone, get back to work. I want those essays on why the Patronus charm is not accomplished by many wizards successfully in by the end of the period." She looked at the clock on the wall. "You still have about forty-five minutes. Get writing people!"

April made a face at the teacher when she turned around.

"I saw that April, keep your nose on the paper."

The class laughed, April grinning lopsidedly as well. But she still wasn't looking forward to playing host to some snotty British witches and wizards. She didn't really understand why the British kids wanted to study them, which is what she assumed they must have been doing. She sighed and continued writing her paper.

July was finished ten minutes before the bell was set to ring. She read over the paper once more to check for spelling and grammar mistakes before walking to the front of the class and handing it in. As she walked back to her table at the end of the classroom, her boyfriend Jack Rousseau handed her a note, slipping it into her hand as she walked by. She flashed him a smile and returned to her seat to read it over.

April saw the exchange and whistled soft enough for July to hear as she took her seat. July laughed lightly as April went to the head of the class to hand in her paper.

When she returned she showed her twin the note. "He wrote that he's going to be a 'buddy' sort of person for one of the Brits."

April frowned. "Poor kid."

"April!"

"What?"

The bell rang.

"We have break next period, then lunch and another break so we don't have to come back here until half-past noon. When are those kids supposed to get here?" April addressed her question, naturally without raising her hand, to Mrs. Watson.

The teacher sighed over her rudeness. "Not until dinner tonight. Now do please leave my class."

April beamed. "Until Tuesday!"

"Yes, yes," the teacher said without looking up, while she shuffled papers about her desk.

April watched and stood by the doorway as the sixth graders meandered into the classroom. She tapped her foot impatiently. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF YOU!"

"Why are you screaming in my ear?" One girl asked too politely. April noticed she was a Hissdore and glared at her.

July eventually managed to follow April out of the classroom. "They get nastier every year no? Seems as the Howelins get more merits and win the Tourney each year they get meaner and nastier. We've won it for the past three years now."

April shrugged. "Some of them are civil."

"Yeah the ones that play Quodpot." July smirked. "And I promise you that they are the only ones. And they're only nice to our faces."

"I know that."

"Speaking of Quodpot," July continued. "Aren't you holding double practices three times a week? Bit harsh, isn't it?"

"I don't think so. If we're going to be beat New York this year we need to be at our best. School break is forty-five minutes. I'm only asking forty of them!"

July scoffed. "Yeah, that's all."

"I don't see you up on a broom trying to help us out!"

"That," July pointed out seriously. "Is completely your fault."

July was, of course, referring to the incident that had happened with the girls when they had been about five years old. One day on their training brooms, April had been practicing flying at "high speeds" (or as fast as a training broom could go) and July had refused to meet the speed her twin had achieved so they could race. In her frustration, April had pushed July off the broom from the whole four feet it was suspended.

July had been afraid of flying, and most heights, from that day on.

April grinned at the memory. "Memories."

July snarled and smacked her twin upside the head. "Let's go."

April followed her sister outside the school and to the Muggle diner across the street where they ordered lunches for themselves. While they walked April merrily mumbled the phrase July had used to use when first trying out flying.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think…"

July jinxed her twin to walk across the street hunchbacked.

James roared with laughter. The story he'd just been told had been enough to set anyone into a state of hysterics. "The bloody moron didn't know what you were trying to say?"

"No!" Remus said, also grinning. He felt sorry for Peter but knew his other friends would not and, as he had anticipated, would laugh over it for their entire trip. He looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express zoomed across the country to its special, one-time destination: Diagon Alley.

Remus was looking forward to the trip and hadn't truly had any doubts that he would be one of the students chosen to participate. At the end of their sixth year, the entire class of sixth years (meaning all four houses of them) had been informed that for the first six months of their final and seventh year at Hogwarts, the top ten students in their year would be chosen to travel to the United States as a type of exchange program. They would be able to experience living in another type of Wizarding culture and they assumed it would be one very different from their own.

Apart from himself, Remus had also known James, Sirius, and Lily Evans would be admitted to participate as well. They were bright students and when told about the "competition" had worked their hardest to get the best grades possible to close the year.

Of course the four Marauders were never split up. But they knew Peter Pettigrew was not the sharpest tool in the tool shed and so James, Sirius, and himself had set up a plan to cheat Peter into the trip. Of course the bloody moron had not known the meaning of "copy" when mouthed across the table from him. Needless to say, he had not been chosen for the trip.

A few of the other students chosen to go had been Slytherins of course; Severus Snape… Or Snivvy as the Marauders liked to call him, was chosen. Also Sirius's cousin Bellatrix was invited as well. The other four students were a combination of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that had managed to climb to the top of the seventh year class. The Marauders assumed Lily had gone off to sit with them, not wanting the company of James Potter and his trio.

Sirius frowned. "Well I can't lie and say I'm surprised the great prat didn't know the meaning of copy."

"But he's been coping off us for years Padfoot," James pointed out.

Remus shook his head. "Yes but we never told him to."

"Right. Wormtail just looks on, thinking we don't mind. Which of course we don't, it's all in good fun. And if he gets caught, McGonagall can go ahead and use the truth potions. We never said he could!"

James snickered at this statement, knowing it would never work but they hadn't had to use it in the past six years. And for the next six months of their seventh, they wouldn't have to.

"So I hear the Atlantic ocean is pretty large." Sirius said thinking aloud.

"Yes." Remus replied simply.

"How do we get across it. We can't apparate, it's too large."

"They wouldn't make us swim!" James hollered.

The pure look of panic and fear on his face caused Remus and Sirius to exchange a look before bursting into laughter again and assuring James that not even Snape would have to swim across the Atlantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Dinner that night was almost chaotic. The students of the three houses in the school filled the thirty or so circular tables that lined the Dining Hall in rows and columns. In addition, even though there were no strict seating arrangements and students could choose to sit where they wished, most of the students sat with those in their houses. The only mixed table was where the members of the Quodpot team sat. Even then, most of the Hissdores sat at their own separate tables around the team table.

One girl, Ashley, who was a Talonaire, frowned to April over their supper and motioned towards the Hissdore table. "I don't know why they get on the team each year but refuse to even acknowledge us!"

April shrugged. "They play because they're good. And there are only three of them. We have eleven players. And the three Hissdores on the team are our Guard and two of the Trailers… That is it though. And as long as I'm captain, I will only have the best of the best players on my team." She looked around her table and focused on Kevin, Jack, and another boy named Corey. "You three need to back up me and Ashley this year. We are quicker and lighter fliers than the three of you. Your main focus is going to be defense. Surround and making sure that Quod does not explode on us. Cost us a player last year."

"She was a Hissdore!"

"Yes I said 'cost us a player'," April grinned. "I never said it made any difference…"

The others laughed and continued with their dinner. July walked over and took a seat next to April with Jack on her other side. "Discussing oh-so-important Quodpot events?"

"As a matter of fact," Kevin stated, eyebrow raised. "Yes."

April smiled to her potential boyfriend and took another bite out of her hamburger. She and Kevin had been what teens her age liked to call "talking" for the past couple months of grade nine the previous year. They had gone out on a few dates over the summer vacation but it hadn't turned into anything overly serious as of yet. But still April was labeled as being Kevin's and he didn't seem overly eager to squash the rumors. This of course made her happy, as she hadn't had a boyfriend in some time.

A tap on crystal glass acquired the attention of the student body as Headmaster Patrick Healey of Mayflower stood to address his students. "I haven't stood to repeat my start of the year speech again, so you can wipe that scared face off yourself Mr. Reynolds." The school laughed as a whole and turned to the Talonaire seated in the middle of the hall. Mr. Healey quieted the group with a few waves of his hands. "Settle down, settle down. Okay now you are all by now aware that students from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be visiting our school for the next six months. Your teachers and I have decided that instead of throwing the entire group of them into one of your houses, a select few will be based upon my better," _Or worse_, he added mentally. "Judgment to act as 'buddies' for the English."

April raised her hand high enough for a lookout in the next town to see, if such one existed.

"Yes, Miss Merriwether?"

"Why?"

"A good question. The British have decided they want their kids to experience life in the United States." He smiled to his students. "The selected few I have chosen to show these fifteen Brits around will be called down as a group tomorrow morning. I expect that you will show the English the better aspects of American culture. And do your best not to scare them." He finished the speech with a raised glass to his students. "Now if you would like to turn your attention to the windows against the wall, I do believe our beloved guests are arriving right now."

What ensued was enough to scare any proper British kid. Or entertain the ones who were not so apt. The Marauders were nothing less than amused by the sight of kids flocking to the windows of what they assumed was the Mayflower Wizarding School of the United States in Salem, Massachusetts.

After a full day of traveling, threstrals, which had been brought for the Hogwarts students, carried the kids to Mayflower. The "horseless" carriages approached the long gravel, swinging driveway of the school. Tiny pieces of rock flew from the wooden wheels as the carriages made their way forward. The Hogwarts kids were treated to a driveway lined with Weeping Willows that reminded them of their own single Whomping Willow. The driveway veered to the right and followed in a circular path at the front of the school. A large marble fountain of a large ship was in the grassy center of the circle.

"I don't understand!" James exclaimed, pointing at the fountain.

Remus sighed. "That's the Mayflower."

"NO Moony. Mayflower is the large building behind the fountain."

"No _Prongs_, Mayflower is named for that ship."

"The school was named after a fountain probably built after the school was finished and running?"

Sirius smacked his friend upside the head. Remus sighed exasperated. "I thought you were smart. The Mayflower was one of the American pilgrim ships that brought settlers to the Americas from home in England. The school was named after the Mayflower, which landed in Plymouth."

"How in bloody hell do you know that?"

Remus shrugged. "Brochure thing Dumbledore read from and told us about before we left."

It was then that they noticed the students staring from one very large window on the gray-stoned, vine-covered building.

Sirius frowned. "A bit unsettling, no?"

James laughed. "Only a little. But, there was no doubting they would fall in love with me at first sight!"

A scoff was heard as the threstrals came to a stop at the front of the school. Lily Evans had been walking past their threstral carriage on her way inside with the others, and made the sound.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Problem Evans?"

"Cram it Padfoot," James glared at his friend. But he turned a charming smile upon Lily. "My dear Lily. How would you like to be escorted into the school by none other than…"

"The suspense is killing me." Lily said dryly.

"Moi?"

Lily laughed and kept walking.

Remus grinned. "Smooth."

"A raging success!" Sirius beamed. He ducked the blow James tried sending him. "Well looks like we should get going."

"Might as well, wouldn't want to make an overly late appearance."

Inside the Dining Hall, the Quodpot team was the one of the only tables that hadn't stood to flock around the window like a group of crows around a trashcan. July looked on, clearly amused.

"Look at the lovely impression we're making on the Brits." April mused.

Jack laughed. "We should probably get out of here before they come in. Wouldn't want to be thrown into the category of 'star-struck' Americans."

"I highly doubt we should consider them 'stars'," Kevin smirked.

"Well, let's just get going now." Jack replied.

The other nodded and stood up, plates only half-empty from dinner. They would, naturally, come back later that night and sneak some food from the buffet area. They noticed the Hogwarts kids coming in as they walked into the Vestibule Room. The entrance hall was enormous, boasting a large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling and large oak double doors leading both into the main school and outside. The students knew that outside, the school only appeared to be a large colonial mansion. But once walking in, the size was almost tripled, allowing room for the almost four-hundred fifty students that occupied the school. Mayflower was indeed one of the larger American wizarding schools. The Vestibule Room was evidence enough to that.

April, July, Jack, and Kevin watched from the far end of the Entrance Hall as the Hogwarts students entered Mayflower. April regarded them serenely, not showing the curiosity she felt within. July smiled to them, hoping to show they weren't all like her twin. Jack stood next to July, his arm around her shoulders. Kevin was positioned behind April, next to Jack.

"They sure do like to stare," April muttered under her breath to July.

"Look at their uniforms. All the same!" July looked astonished at this fact. But the reaction was normal. At Mayflower students were, of course, required to wear a uniform. But they were lenient in their rules with them. The boys were allowed to wear any shake of khaki pants they wanted along with a button-down polo shirt; color of their own choice again. They had to wear a white tie with their uniform. Girls were required to wear a plaid skirt of any color combination with a button-down polo of any color as well. They were allowed to wear knee-highs, tights, or ankle socks but had to wear white shoes that covered their feet.

April looked disgusted. "Gray? No thank you, I'll stick with the pink." April's uniform for that day had been a dark pink plaid skirt with white top. July's had been a pale blue polo with a green and blue skirt.

The Marauders walked into the school last, but not trailing very far behind their fellow peers.

"This place is much bigger on the inside," James said aloud, looking around the Vestibule Room. As he faced the doors that led to the hallway with some classes, bathrooms, offices, and the stairways, he noticed on his left, double mahogany doors that were open and a rather gigantic room behind them. He decided he would have to explore more of this place that night. His gaze continued to travel over the portrait-adorned walls when he noticed a foursome standing by a doorway that appeared to lead into some kind of Great Hall.

He nudged Remus. "Moony, what's with them?"

"How would I bloody know?" Remus grumbled, trying to stay with the group.

James made a face at his friend and got Sirius's attention. "Look over there. You'd think they would know it's a bit rude to stare, no?"

Sirius looked to where James motioned and grinned. He naturally noticed the two girls standing there also. But as one had a male arm around her he avoided her gaze. He instead focused on the other one and whistled loudly. She was attractive after all.

He felt a yank on his ear and gave a small yell. He looked over and noticed McGonagall, who had accompanied the students on the trip, glowering at him. "There should have been a second rule for going on this trip, Mr. Black, besides achieving good grades in school."

"What's that Professor?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Good behavior!" McGonagall snapped, shooing the last three students into the Dining Hall.

April was practically snarling. July was laughing. Jack and Kevin looked a bit aggravated.

"Oh lighten up Apes," July giggled. "He probably won't even notice you again."

"Well it's not my fault he's a moron and we're part Veela." April growled back at her twin. The Merriwether twins were indeed part-Veela. Their mother was half, and their grandmother full. It always made the holidays interesting for the family. But luckily enough for the girls, the Veela traits extended only to their outward appearance. When enticed, the girls did not turn into human-sized vultures, nor did their presence attract the slightest amount of testosterone to their very toes. They were only gifted with stunning features. Both had very pale, blonde hair that hinted at shining silver. They each had green eyes the color of the purest emeralds and ivory skin that was still aglow with tan from summer vacation. Their appearances alone left July unsurprised by the whistling assault on her twin.

"Get over it, Apes."

"God help that kid if I ever see him again."

"April it's fine." Kevin said, grinning although he was a bit troubled by rude behavior of some kid who didn't even live in the same country as them.

"Yeah well let's go into the Mahogany Room until lights out time."

As the group was about to move towards the said room, a voice sounded behind them. "And just where do you four think you're going?"

It was the voice of their principal- Mr. Healey.

"Into the Mahogany Room," April replied quite truthfully.

"You may want to be present for the miniature ceremony we're having tonight for the Hogwarts kids."

April raised an eyebrow. July nudged her and allowed their principal to continue.

"We're matching up each of the students with one of our own. We discussed the students coming here with Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, and he told me a little about each of the students. I paired you all up by houses for the most part. As Hogwarts has four and we have three, the pairings may be off but personality wise you should all get along fine.

April nodded. "Okay."

Kevin looked past Mr. Healey and into the Dining Hall. "So are you hinting at the fact that the four of us are going to be leading them around?"

April stomped a foot on the ground. "I knew we'd be leading them by leashes!"

"Oh shut up April," July grinned.

Mr. Healey nodded. "April be quiet please. Thank you. Now, I would like you all to rejoin your classmates in the Dining Hall so that we may get this ceremony over and done with. I never did like formal gatherings but the Brits seem to be fond of them."

"Well that's the first difference then." April said, rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"And there's the second one!" April exclaimed, gesturing towards the Hogwarts students lining the front of the Hall. "They are chauvinists!"

"How do you figure April?" July dared to ask, a bemused smile upon her face.

"There's more boys than girls!"

"There is one more boy because there are fifteen of them. Odd number, life's unfair, get over it." July remarked dryly.

"Well let's change the subject then," April replied snootily. "Jack, why the hell did you tell us all to leave when you knew you were supposed to be a 'buddy'?"

Jack laughed and shrugged. "Trying to avoid my civic duty. Guilty."

"And sentenced to-" But Kevin didn't get to finish his statement because at that moment, Mr. Healey stood and tried to quiet the crowd.

But no one seemed to want to cooperate this time. He cleared his throat loudly and looked to Minerva McGonagall. "Excuse me for this." He turned a glower upon his students. "SHUT UP!"

As a whole, the Dining Hall silenced. Crickets could be hear chirping outside and everyone turned towards Mr. Healey.

"Goodness gracious," McGonagall whispered to herself, casting a horrified glance at the American headmaster.

Mr. Healey cleared his throat once more. "Thank you. Now as you all can clearly see, the Hogwarts students have arrived. And as I mentioned before we will be doing a type of buddy program. Tonight I will name off who will be paired with whom. And don't groan with disappointment if your name is not called. Thank you. Okay now tonight will be only for introductions. Tomorrow morning you will be paired up together and do whatever you wish. And as it is Saturday and I know many of you will want to be out in town, my advice to you is not to wait until night time to do want you want. At least let there be a bit of daylight when you go about whatever it is you young people do with the muggles.

Some laughter followed this statement and Mr. Healey was able to quiet them with a simple motion of his hands. "Okay so let's get started and so we can finish up and get to bed."

"Hear hear!" April hollered into the quietness. Several tables laughed at her outburst.

The Marauders looked towards the same girl they had seen outside the room. "Bit of a loud mouth eh?" James snickered.

"Giving me a headache already." Sirius mumbled.

"Enough April. Okay, like I said before. Simply stand up when I call your names. Say a quick hello or _polite_," he stressed the word polite, "hand gesture and sit back down again. Okay, starting off the list from Hogwarts is Bellatrix Black and from Mayflower, Regan Orion."

April watched as a tall, slim black-haired young woman stood momentarily. Her face was waxy and pale; her expression one of superiority. She let her gaze fall upon the Hissdore, Regan Orion, and nodded, sticking her nose in the air and resuming her seat. Regan had a similar reaction.

"Must be from the Hissdore house equivalent at Hogwarts," July said.

"Wouldn't want to bet against you on that one," Kevin stated.

"Next we have Sirius Black from Hogwarts and Kevin Jennings from Mayflower." Kevin sighed, resigned, and stood. He acknowledged Sirius with a nod and Sirius acknowledged him with a small half-wave as Mr. Healey prepared to call off the next names.

A few names later it was July's turn. "Lily Evans from Hogwarts and July Merriwether from Mayflower." July stood and smiled to the auburn haired girl that stood up. Lily smiled back and waved a bit then sat down again.

"She seems nice enough," April said to her sister once she sat down again.

"Seems so," July said grinning. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"I wouldn't go that far," April replied. She glanced at Kevin. "You seem thrilled."

"Oh, I am." He said dryly.

Jack shrugged. "It couldn't possibly be that horrible. I mean come on, why would Healey put us through this?"

"To get back at us for the past ten years maybe?" April said as if it were an obvious fact. "I don't know." She listened as Rachel Wolfe was assigned some kid named Mark Howell from Hogwarts. "Well they're probably both on the smart side then."

The others nodded in agreement, already noticing how perfectly most of the students had been paired.

Mr. Healey cleared his throat as the voice level rose again. "Quiet down, we're halfway through. Come on people we've only been at this for five minutes?"

"Is that all it's been?" April said, yawning.

Mr. Healey shot his student a warning glance and continued. "Jack Rousseau from Mayflower will be paired with Remus Lupin from Hogwarts." Jack stood and nodded his head to the dirty-blonde haired boy who stood at the Hogwarts end of the room. Remus Lupin returned the greeting.

When Jack sat back down again, July smiled to him. "I've been watching the group of them and it looks like my buddy and your buddy are friends. Thank God. It would have made hanging out a bit of an… interesting situation."

April laughed. "No kidding it would." April just couldn't wait for her name to be called, that was for sure.

The names continued for awhile more. Then it happened. "James Potter from Hogwarts and April Merriwether from Mayflower."

April frowned severely when she noticed the boy who had accompanied that other guy who had whistled at her. She narrowed her eyes at him as they both stood. April smirked and while pretending to bow, flipped her hand under her chin to him, leading it to the floor to disguise the gesture commonly known as the Italian salute.

James of course picked up on the gesture and snarled. "Why in bloody _hell _do I get paired with that one!"

Sirius barked out a laugh as he eyed the blonde girl who had so rudely gestured to his friend. "You'll probably fall in love with her and forget you ever met Lily Evans."

"That is highly unlikely Padfoot."

"Just the same, McGonagall told us they matched us up by personality for the most part. So you'll be alike at least."

"That's not a good thing, Sirius," Remus grinned.

"This is true." Sirius said, hand pointed in the air.

After a few more minutes the conversation began once again with the students in the Dining Hall. "QUIET DOWN NOW!" Mr. Healey roared. "I am just as bored as you are but get over it and listen up! We have only three more to go. Now, we have Severus Snape from Hogwarts and Andrew Chambers from Mayflower."

Finally though it was finished.

April stood up when the last name was called. She checked her watch and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock. "Are you kidding me. I have to squeeze in time to show," she checked her paper, "James Potter around the school before Quodpot practice at ten!"

"Then wake up early, it won't kill you." July suggested this while smiling and know the answer would be-

"No!"

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Extra-sensory perception Jules. I knew you knew you were going to say that."

"I think you're both odd. Why don't you just go to bed if you're complaining. You know the rest of the team has to wake up that early too," Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Kevin nodded. "You're like a dictator you know. Murderous three hour practices a million times a week."

"Maybe I'll reduce it to two hour practices three times a week but no less until the season officially starts! We open against New York in two weeks!"

"Yes we know. The signs are already up and it's only the first week of school. And we need to hold tryouts very soon."

"Talk about it. We're still short two Trailers," Jack mumbled. "Who were you thinking?"

"Well, I'll have to let everyone try out obviously. But I'm thinking of bringing up a couple people from the Quidditch team." April said strategically. At Mayflower, unlike England, Quidditch was similar to a junior varsity team. Only the best players were able to have the honor of playing for the Mayflower Quodpot team. April had run right up through the Quidditch ranks as a chaser and had made it onto the Quodpot team in grade 4; the youngest player ever accepted on a Mayflower Quodpot team. She was proud of her accomplishments and had truthfully had not been surprised when she'd been picked as captain in her ninth year. She was also the youngest captain pick and this was her second and final year doing so.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Take a look at Courtney Johnson. She's a Howelin."

"Isn't she in sixth grade though? That's a bit young, isn't it?"

"You made it in fourth grade, Apes," Kevin pointed out, smiling.

April pointed at him. "Good point. Okay I'll focus in on her. Any other suggestions?"

As she said this a Hissdore girl on the team walked by, nose in the air. Her name was Mary Hutchinson and she and April had never gotten along. The feud between the two had deepened when April had been made captain over her. "Why not jump off your high horse there, Merriwether. Get your half-breed eyes open and look through the Hissdore house. I personally think you're attractive aura of being a Veela has been dragging all horrid players onto the team."

"Oh so I've been attracting scum like you then?" April said sweetly. Her eyes were blazing though and anyone who knew the twins knew why. April and July took high offense at being picked out because of their heritage. Everyone knew they had none of the Veela powers except being exceptionally good-looking. But sometimes people just liked to mess around with them.

April did not appreciate Mary's comment and Mary knew this. She glared at April when her insult had been smugly turned around on her.

July shot her twin a warning glance, making sure she didn't get herself into trouble. April did enjoy sticking up for herself after all.

Mary narrowed her eyes at April. "Just make sure you watch your pretty face this year, Merriwether. Wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to play for the Massachusetts league now would you?"

April was angry now. She stood up quickly, pushing the chair back a foot from her; loudly enough to have conversations die to a murmur and many heads to turn towards where the two girls faced each other. April put both hands on the table in front of her, her mouth in a straight, thin line.

"Is that a threat, Hutchinson?"

"Going to take it like one?" Mary challenged.

April balled her hands into fists and spoke without disguising her voice volume. "I suggest you take back that comment, _Mary_, unless you want to find yourself without a playing log to show the American leagues this year. I think you forget who you're talking to. I'm the captain on this team and if you want to say on it, you'll watch where you run your fat mouth around here. Understand?" She had yelled the last two sentences and lowered her voice for the last… "You can take _that _as a threat."

James raised an eyebrow and whistled low under his breath. "Wow, she looks bloody angry!"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Wonder what that was about?"

"Well, she said she's the captain. Must be the captain of the Quidditch team. Probably an inside problem." Sirius observed. But he wouldn't lie: He was impressed at the control she had over her players. It was respectable.

Principal Healey approached April after Mary stormed off. "Anything important going on here you'd like to inform me of, April?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Don't be smart with me."

April blinked, having never liked the expression all that much. "I wasn't?"

"Why don't you just leave the Dining Hall now before I have to assign some detentions?"

"Some?" July raised an eyebrow. "It's our last year here and you're threatening all of us with detentions!"

"No, I am not. You took it the wrong way, now go back to minding your own business. April, out."

April frowned and shrugged before grinning to the others. She smiled to her friends and sister. "Until later my buddies!" She blew them all a kiss and made her way out of the Dining Hall. Kevin stood and caught up to her, slinging an arm around her neck and saying something that made her laugh.

"I didn't know you could get kicked out of dinner! How come we've never gotten kicked out?" James demanded, feeling slighted by the fact that this girl, his buddy, seemed to be capable of getting in more trouble than himself.

Remus shrugged. "You can ask her tomorrow on your little tour."

Sirius pointed at Remus. "This is true."

"I know."

"Good."

"Okay be quiet now, you're giving me a headache," Lily interrupted the two boys, rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

The next morning, many students knew, would prove to be testing. This was the day they began having the British kids follow them around by leashes. Or that was how April thought of it. She naturally stalled as long as she could.

"April! Would you hurry up?" July hollered to her twin in their dormitory.

"I'm working on it!" April yelled back. She wasn't exactly looking forward to spending time with some guy she didn't know. She grudgingly looked at herself in the mirror and mentally approved of her jean Capri's and white blouse. Her silver hair was tied back in a loose, messy ponytail. She wanted to look good but not look as if she cared overly much that she was a 'buddy' to some foreigner.

At last she stepped out of the girls dorm and into the hallway of the Howelin dormitories. July sighed exasperated.

"About time, honestly. Let's go."

April grudgingly agreed and walked with her sister downstairs to the second floor and then down another to the main level. They walked into the Vestibule Room where they were supposed to find their buddy and start the tour.

"What the heck. How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?" July frowned. Even though most of the students from Mayflower were not assigned a buddy, they all wanted to meet and talk with the Hogwarts students.

April grinned and stood up on a table against the wall, steadying herself by holding her arms out. Once she was balanced she held a hand across her eyebrows to shield her eyes against the light that was not there. She scanned the room several times before zeroing in on both July's and her own buddy standing near each other.

"Found it! …Them!" She corrected, grinning sheepishly when July laughed.

"Good let's go then." April led her sister through the throng of people. Most, if not all, of the Hogwarts students had decided to wear their uniforms; probably to better distinguish each other in a large crowd such as this. April thought it was idiotic. July thought it was endearing… almost.

Finally the twins were able to push their way through to where the James stood, looking rather bored.

James noticed his 'buddy' when she came over and immediately paused, noticing she was quite beautiful. On closer inspection of her flawless features, and the fact that his parents were Ministry officials and knew these sort of things, he decided that his buddy was a half-breed. There was nothing wrong with that of course.

He beamed and stuck out his hand. "James Potter."

April slapped him a high-five. "April Merriwether."

July stared at her twin sadly. "You're weird. I'll meet up with you later." She blinked once again before walking over a few feet and introducing herself to her buddy.

"Right so I'm supposed to show you around and you're supposed to follow me for six months. I still don't know how Mr. Healey got the idea around the Agency."

"The what?" James asked, clearly confused.

April frowned. "You know… The Agency."

"No. I don't know. Care to explain?"

"What do you Brits run yourselves?" She looked shocked at the barbaric idea. "The Agency is where all the Wizarding officials work. Different branches and such."

"Oh like the Ministry!" James nodded, understanding now.

"Sure." April said shortly, shrugging. April pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and scanned the sheet for a moment. James watched, getting bored and wondering what in bloody hell she was doing, reading some torn notebook paper in the middle of a bustling room of overanxious teenagers.

April read from the paper she and July had made last night. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" She kept her eyes glued to the paper as she asked the question, saying each word slowly and precisely as if reading it for the first time. When she finished the question her gaze snapped to his and she beamed.

James burst out into a roaring fit of laughter that had a select few around them staring at them.

April blushed bright red and shoved the paper in her purse again. She glared at James. "My God! You people expect too much of me. Let's get out of here." She snapped her fingers at James and started walking towards the large doors that led to the Mahogany Room. It was surprisingly quiet in the vast room but that was because everyone was still in the Vestibule Room.

James followed her in and noticed at once why his small map, given to him that morning, had labeled this room the Mahogany Room. The floors were a deep, shining mahogany wood. Matching paneled walls surrounded the room, various moldings carved into it. The ceiling was a soft peach color, complementing the walls and floor, and also adding light to the dark area. As he surveyed the space, he counted about seven or so couches in the same soft peach color as the ceiling and cream marble side tables and coffee tables around those seats. A warm, inviting, and extremely large, Oriental carpet adorned the center of the floor. In the middle of that carpet was a large glass case, almost ten feet long and tall.

"What's that in the middle?" James asked, pointing to the glass case.

"That's our trophy cabinet." April walked over to the glass case and immediately frowned. "We need to win the Tournament this year if it kills me."

"Oh you play Quidditch?"

April barked out a short laugh. "Ha! From grade one to three.."

James raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was insulted or not. "You got rid of the sport?"

"No, we have Quidditch here."

"Oh so you didn't make the team after that then. Well you know you can always practice and get better playing with friends," James offered, shrugging.

April snorted. "No. No, I made the team quick enough. I simply was good enough to be moved off the kids team and onto the Quodpot team when I was in fourth grade."

"Kids team?" James looked baffled now.

April frowned. "Yeah, the junior team here is Quidditch. Once you're good enough, and there's a spot open, you get moved up to the Quodpot team. That's the team that competes around the country."

"That's horrible! Quodpot isn't harder to play than Quidditch!"

April's eyes widened. "Excuse me, but have you ever played Quodpot?"

"Well no but it can't be harder!" James looked horrified. April guessed why.

"Oh I get it. Your school only has Quidditch. That's a true shame right there."

"Can we talk about something else? I think I may be sick."

"Sure." April moved away from the trophy case and sank into one of the peach couches. "All right, I'll explain this little room here." She gestured to the far, diagonal wall. "This whole room is where everyone hangs out and plays games when it's raining."

"You don't have Houses? I thought you did from what I heard last night."

"No we do. Oh well I might as well explain that first. Okay so we have three houses. Howelins, Talonaires, and Hissdores."

James noticed she said the Hissdores name with a hint of disgust and assumed it was that house which was equal to Slytherins.

"Right so we have those three houses. We have one Quodpot team and one junior Quidditch team." She predicted what he would ask and was ready for it. "Yes all three houses play on the same team."

James decided to take a seat across from his buddy. She looked relaxed, talking about her school, why shouldn't he try to be? "Doesn't that make it difficult to play better?"

"Didn't you see my near miss last night at dinner?"

"Yes," James grinned. "You probably could have taken her. Was she a," he remembered the name, "Hissdore?"

"Naturally. We've never gotten along and when I was made captain two years ago, this is my second year, she was not very happy at all." April shrugged and moved on. "Enough of that thought, I may get mad all over again."

James managed to laugh, producing a smile from April. Maybe they would get along okay after all.

"Okay so throughout the year each house's goal is to earn the most merits. Those are points we earn for being well behaved, answering questions, or winning Quodpot games. But if we're bad, which unfortunately for me is often, you get a demerit. That takes away however many points the teacher wants. And at the end of the year we see who wins at the Tri-House Tournament."

"Yeah we have the same idea at Hogwarts," James said thoughtfully.

"Good so you should catch on quick then. Let me see," April said as she tried to think of something else.

"What classes do you guys have?"

"Good topic choice," April pointed, grinning. "We have Potions, Shielding, Enchantments, Transformations, Muggle Relations, and History of Magic. Those are the core courses. Then each year we get to choose one elective. Like this year I'm taking Advanced Wandless Magic. That's what I want to specialize in as an Auror in the Agency."

James nodded. "I plan on being an Auror also. But we don't specialize in anything at home."

"We don't either. I just want to be the first one."

"I like your thinking." James commented, laughing.

As they had been talking, students and their buddies had been trickling in and out of the Mahogany Room. At that moment, Kevin walked in with his buddy Sirius Black. The two had gotten along famously so far, exchanging stories about what trouble each had caused at home.

Sirius still naturally knew nothing about Mayflower.

Kevin spotted April and grinned. "Oy! April!" He motioned for Sirius to follow him over and he plopped on the couch next to April. Sirius leaned against the trophy case.

"All right so seeing as April and I are both Howelins and you two know each other," he had been told as much by Sirius earlier, "you both should be introduced to. I decided just now when I saw you sitting here."

James stood up and shook Kevin's hand. At least Kevin did not high-five him this time, but actually shook it firmly. "James Potter."

"Kevin Jennings. How do you like it so far?"

"It's very different but then again not so much."

While each of them spoke, April looked over to Kevin's buddy…

Her eyes widened in disgust when she noticed it was same rude person who had whistled at her when she and July had walked by the previous night. As if she was going to be nice. Now _that _was something to laugh about.

"Sirius Black, and you are?"

April raised a brow at the arrogant guy in front of her. "April Merriwether."

Kevin blinked and tried to get some conversation going between the two. James looked on, curious. "Why don't you share some interests?"

"I like cats," April said simply.

"I like dogs."

"Quodpot."

"Quidditch."

"I like men."

"Girls."

"Well it looks like we have absolutely nothing in common. Goodbye." She turned a genuine smile upon Kevin. "See you at lunch this afternoon?"

Kevin was still replaying the dialogue just played between the two. "Uh sure..."

James laughed and followed April out as she left the Mahogany Room.

Sirius frowned at the smile she flashed his "buddy." What in bloody hell did he do so wrong? He decided at that moment that he did not like April Merriwether all that much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

James followed April out of the Mahogany Room. When he caught up to her, he noticed she was smiling smugly to herself as she walked briskly outside the large doors exiting the building.

"I take it you heard Sirius last night."

"Well it was difficult not to. He also made a point to stare directly at me while doing so." April raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Of course I do. Sirius is my best mate!" James said grinning.

April's eyes widened. "Oh." She turned on her heel and started in another direction.

James frowned again, confused, and followed her. "What's the matter? You don't have any mates."

"No." April said shortly. "Nor do I plan on having any for another year at least."

"So you've never had a mate before… That's kind of odd," James added thoughtfully to himself as he continued to follow his buddy. He also noticed she seemed just as confused as he did.

April stopped abruptly and faced him. James had to dig his heels into the ground so he wouldn't topple into her. April gave him a quick once over, her eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips. "Just how long have you and Sirius been mates?"

"Since we were young kids. Definitely before we got to school, maybe six years old?"

"Disgusting!" April hollered at him. "Your parents approved of this?"

"Most parents do."

"My parents would NEVER allow such a thing!"

"So you've never had any mates to play with?" James was thoroughly confused now and wondered why he got paired up with the loner-type. Funny, she hadn't seemed like it when she was with the others in her house at dinner the previous night. "What about your twin? July, right? You're not her mate?"

"MY SISTER!" April roared, eyes widened as far as they would go. "Are you serious right now!"

"Well if I had a brother, we'd be best mates."

"Are all you British people so perverted and disgusting?"

"What!"

"A _mate_ being your brother!"

James heard her stress the word "mate" so much that he suddenly realized just where their conversation had turned. "Okay so why don't you show me this Quodpot pitch you Americans rave oh-so-much about?" He walked past her, oblivious to where he was going, and leaving April staring blindly after him.

"Oh God save me." April muttered, yelling at him that he was heading in the wrong direction and the Quodpot _field_ was in the back of the school.

When, a few minutes later, they finally did reach the Quodpot field, James stared at it and frowned. "A bit different than our Quidditch pitch."

"Well we have one of those two, but that's out back more a ways. I haven't been back there in awhile actually," she added thoughtfully. She dodged the glare James sent her. "Well it's not my fault your school doesn't understand that Quidditch doesn't offer a truly challenging atmosphere!"

James fumed. "Not challenging? I'll tell you right now that it most certainly is challenging! Pugh," he made a disapproving noise and looked at the very long playing field. It was about the size of a Quidditch pitch and a half. "What's it so bloody long for?"

"Part of the point of the game," April said exasperated.

"I don't know anything about Quodpot."

"Oh lovely, well allow me to explain."

"I can hardly wait," James said dryly.

April raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to be giving you a tour and this is part of mine. So listen. Okay on a Quodpot team you have eleven players. Ten Trailers and one Guard. You follow?"

James blinked. "I'm do have my wits about me you know. Continue."

"Just making sure," April said, hands up in front of her defensively. "Right so as I was saying. Eleven players, trailers and a guard. The Quod, that's the ball we use, is similar to your Quidditch Quaffle. It's made of red leather and such. But that's where the similarities end."

"The suspense is killing me."

"Oh shut up and listen." April replied snootily. "This game is all about speed and maneuvering. The ten Trailers have to pass the ball between them all the way down this long field. Not an easy feat without having it stolen, seeing as there are twenty Trailers and two Guards on the field at all times."

"I guess not. So what's the point? How do you score?"

"I was getting to that! Jeez. Okay now the Quod explodes-"

"What!" James hollered, taken aback by the sheer simplicity with which she said this.

"Well yeah, that's the point. You asked, I answered. The Quod explodes after a certain amount of time so your team's goal is to get the Quod across the field and into a pot of this potion stuff that makes the explosion stop from happening. Once it's placed in the solution the scoring team gets a point and they bring a different Quod onto the field and the game resumes. The game ends when the Quod explodes with a player on one of the teams. But one team has to have reached five points before this can happen. So you can imagine the number of injuries we can have in the first ten minutes of a game."

"That would explain why you need to be quick. But I ask again, why such a long field length?"

"It's quite simple. You just need to fly. Fast."

James raised a brow. "Sounds challenging, I'll give you that much. How many teams do you go up against per year?"

April thought for a moment, not sure if the Alaskan team was given permission to have their own team and not join Montana again this upcoming year. "We play anywhere from thirty-five to forty-eight teams each year."

"Bloody hell how can one school have so many teams!"

"Well we don't play against our classmates. We play against the different states in the country."

"Doesn't the United States have fifty of them?"

"Yeah but some of the less-populated wizarding states join together for a team each year. Those teams are sometimes the hardest to play because they get the best players from each state that belongs to one team."

"What prevents two very well-off teams from joining together anywhere in the country?"

"The Agency takes care of the technicalities. The wizarding population from the present year has to be at or under a certain number for them to join together. And the state they join together with has to have the same stats."

"I see," James nodded, looking over the very long field again. He noticed the stands were not segregated into different groups for different houses as they were at Hogwarts, but after the incident he'd seen between his buddy, a Howelin, and the other girl, a Hissdore, he assumed they all separated themselves. "So what would stop people from moving into small, populated areas, to get once awesome team?"

"Well to be honest, I'm sure that does happen," April replied thoughtfully. But she waved the idea aside. "But for one, no family is going to pack up and move so their kid can get on a Quodpot team. And two, the scouts really don't look at the smaller states, and that is judged by population not actual size, often unless they've heard of some rare new talent."

"Have the scouts come by Mayflower yet?"

"Yeah. They came last spring, I played one of my best games that day. I was contacted over the summer about a possible rookie position and I replied by owl. Waiting to hear back on them still." She shrugged and continued walking; now on their way back to the front of the school.

"You don't seem overly excited."

"Well Quodpot is great but I want to do something more…" she thought of the perfect word to describe what she wanted for a moment. "I want to do something more dangerous, thrilling, exciting."

"Well lets start with what you Americans do for fun on the weekends." James offered, wanting to take in as much of these foreigners as possible while he was in the States.

April grinned, almost evilly, in James's opinion. "A wicked good idea. All right lets go into town."

"With Muggles!" James hollered, earning him humored glances from a group of Mayflower students on their way down the driveway into town as well.

"Well obviously. We don't have our own little wizarding communities. Do you?"

"Well yeah! We have Diagon Alley mainly."

"That's weird." April blinked and shrugged. "We actually spend a lot of time around Muggles."

"Do they know about our world?"

"Of course not! They would go insane. We just mingle around and have some… fun." She smirked evilly again. "There's July. Jules!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

July heard her sister and turned, her buddy July doing the same thing.

"What is it like, having a twin?" Lily asked her. She liked July and was glad they'd been paired up together. They were similar and got along very well.

July laughed. "Completely awesome. But sometimes fairly annoying. You get along with April's buddy right? I can ditch April, she won't care."

Lily saw James and blushed slightly. "No, I get along with him occasionally. Truth is, I've liked him since the end of last year but being mean still comes naturally."

July smiled. "Well that's good then. You can spend some more quality time with him."

"Quality time with James Potter always ends up in trouble." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Then he and April should be best friends by now." July said simply. "Hey Apes," she said to her twin when she and James Potter approached.

James held out his hand, surprised when July shook it rather than slapping it as April had done. "Interesting, I thought that had been some sort of American tradition."

July laughed. "No. In all honesty, that was April being a moron."

"July if you're going to talk about me, at least have the common decency to do so while I'M NOT STANDING HERE!"

Lily blinked. "Ah so you're the twin who got into the argument last night."

April frowned at Lily. "Well, Mary started it." She turned to her sister. "Shall we head to McDonalds, then show them what we do for fun on the weekends?"

July shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Who is McDonald?" James asked.

April beamed. "The king of Muggles!"

"The Muggles have a leader!" James looked astonished.

Lily, who had already questioned Muggle cuisine, grinned and shook her head. "Wait until you see. I can't wait to, it sounds great."

About a half hour later, the walk to McDonalds was completed.

April pointed to the large yellow M sign. "That's the Muggle crown, my dear British friends."

July nodded in agreement. "We owe a lot to this palace."

"I see many people come to visit this place," he gestured towards the many vehicles parked outside. "And why are they driving in circles?"

April beamed. "You'll see when we get in line." She motioned for the others to follow her. July walked next to her twin, James and Lily following behind them.

"Wonder what they mean by…" Lily began to ask. She paused when she discovered the answer for herself. "They can't mean…"

James laughed. "Oh yes, Lily my dear. I do think they mean to make us get in line."

April turned, walked backwards. July rolled her eyes at her sister. "I hope you walk backwards into a tree.

"July. Are you retarded? There are no trees in the McDonalds' kingdom! Anyway, like I was going to tell you both… Yes we are."

And so they got in line behind one of the Muggle vehicles. Beeping horns and American swear words filled the ears of the young British students.

April sighed blissfully. "Ah the lovely sounds of the Muggle morning."

"April, shut up." July said. "Finally!"

"How may I take your order?"

James hollered. "BLOODY HELL IT SPOKE." He jumped behind Lily, peeking out behind her shoulders at the large menu.

April gave him a very odd look. "Well duh."

July laughed lightly and spoke back. "Hello there good machine friend. It is us again. We wish to place an order to your king."

April nodded seriously. "I would like a large. Damn I never remember what they're called."

"Let me do the ordering." July offered, rolling her eyes.

James and Lily watched in awe as July proceeded to order three large "fries," four "cheeseburgers", and four small "cokes."

"It's not a bit chilly. I refuse to wear a coat!" James said.

April blinked. "Wow you're weird. COKE. C-O-K-E." She spelled it slowly and precisely. The foursome turned the corner, waiting again behind cars.

"So what happens now?" Lily asked, very curious. She loved, so far anyway, how the Americans interacted with Muggles. And muggles had magic menus! Who would have thought?

April explained. "Well now we wait."

"Thank you. April. For that lovely explanation." July said dryly. "We'll get our food then go off to the house."

"Which?" James gestured to several of them lining the streets.

"The house where we're going," April said. "You'll see when we get there."

"Ah." James merely said, taking in the views. A child in the vehicle in front of them turned to face the four. It pointed and laughed at them.

James pointed. "DEVIL MUGGLE CHILD. How dare it look at me with such fervid humor upon its face!"

July ignored how oddly he said that.

April and Lily did not and simultaneously said, "Shut up!"

July answered his question seriously. "Well we get that a lot but we don't know why yet."

They arrived at the next window. July pulled some coins out of the window. She gave the Muggle a twenty-dollar muggle bill. The four started to walk away.

"HEY!" The window lady yelled after them. The twin girls came to the window often and she had given up explaining it was for cars only. "You have about fifteen dollars in change here!"

April waved the matter aside cheerily. "Take it as a donation to your merry king!"

As they approached the next window, James asked yet another ridiculous question. "We didn't get our food, where is it?"

"Be patient and thou shall be rewarded!" April said, in what she thought was a mature manner.

July turned to Lily. "You see what I mean now when I said they would be getting along fine by now?"

Lily nodded. "Indeed I do."

April frowned at her twin. "Again! Standing right here! Anyway. We get the goods in this next window."

The group reached the next window and James took it upon himself to poke his entire head in.

He was greeted by a rather overweight, acne-faced teenager with a toothy smile. "Please wait outside the window to be served."

James started to speak. "But I wanted to know-"

"Please wait outside the window to be served."

"Ridiculous!" James said, removing his head.

July was handed their food. "Thank you and have a nice day!"

April beamed. "Yay! Okay lets go to the house and eat then we can really show them what we do on our weekends."

James was astonished at the sight of food coming from Muggle windows as he followed the Merriwether twins. "Amazing," he whispered.


End file.
